Tarkhan Silva
Tarkhan Silva is a Freelancer commonly associated with political and corporate assassinations. Believed to possess a suit of experimental stealth armor he is sometimes referred to by the moniker "Revenant", owing to his apparent ability strike without warning seemingly anywhere. Early Life Nothing is truly known about Tarkhan's origins or if that is actually his given name. This has only been muddled by conflicting reports from various individuals claiming to be his parents, lovers, or even Tarkhan himself. Most intelligence agencies believe that this disinformation is actually encouraged and even assisted by Tarkhan, an electric smokescreen to prevent any true details of his life from surfacing. Brotherhood of Cain One detail that is widely accepted is that Tarkhan was at one time a member of the semi-religious Brotherhood of Cain, but as to what capacity that remains another mystery. Many speculate he was trained by them to be an assassin, skills that would later serve him well in his freelancing career. Others believe he was a low ranking member and perhaps little more than chattel which prompted him to flee. Gaiden Corporation Another often accepted detail comes from a mysterious robbery of a Gaiden Corporation research facility. Though the company claimed nothing of value was taken an employee later posted on the net that the facility was developing advanced stealth capabilities derived from lost-technology. This led to a conspiracy theory that whoever had burgled the facility must have known about the stealth tech and made off with it, Gaiden lying to cover it up. Gaiden refused to acknowledge the claims but the theory only seemed more founded when the employee who'd posted about it seemingly disappeared. Some believe the employee was actually Tarkhan himself. Revenant While Tarkhan may have been active for years prior his first public acknowledgement came in 871 AF when he killed a delegate for Dye-Tech at a corporate junction. The assassination was in daylight with several witnesses yet Tarkhan struck and disappeared without a trace. This brazen act garnered him both ire and admiration, security agencies hunting him to punish and hire him. From there his list of kills grew, each assassination even more daring and maddening. All eye witness accounts told the same story; of an assailant who appeared and disappeared as if out of thin air. Thermal and biometric scanners were implemented more regularly in large events but even those typically did not stop these ghostly hits. It is from here that Tarkhan's nickname "Revenant" emerged. No one has been safe from his strikes, even Dragoons having turned up dead by this mysterious assassin, though some attribute these deaths to Headhunters. Contacting Tarkhan is a seemingly impossible task though rumors abound that all it takes is enough money and he'll reach out to you. No one is certain how he chooses his clients either, few willing to admit to having hired him. All of these has made him a beloved figure on the net and many an underground chat site can be found scrawled with love letters to the assassin. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Freelancer